ReVeeling the truth
by DeliriousGoat
Summary: In a world of lies the truth is hard to find, will Lunna and Draco pull through?
1. Chapter 1 WHAT!

**CHAPTER 1**

**RON POV**

**This was great, I was finally on my date with Hermione and it couldn't have gone any better! I had taken her to a muggle cinema and I bought her this thing called 'Popcorn!"(My dad wanted to come along just so he could say he'd been to a muggle cinema!) I had never tasted anything like it before; it was a very weird texture though! She looked beautiful as always, she was wearing some black skinny jeans with a white blouse underneath a black leather jacket. I was wearing some jeans and a jumper my mum had gotten me one Christmas; well I looked out her league! She had even got Ginny to straighten her hair for her!**

**When I met her my jaw dropped and I managed to get out **_**'Y-You look beautiful!' **_**to which she replied **_**'Always the tone of surprise!' **_**this was a little inside joke we'd had during the war! After the film we went to a park and we sat on the swings and talked, she was so clever and so beautiful, it was the whole package! We talked about the war and about how much we hated Draco Malfoy, we talked about when I ran away and whenever she said something about it I just apologised. I hate that I left them, I feel so pathetic, and Harry wouldn't do that to me! **

**I think she felt bad for bringing it up so she gave me a massive hug and comforted me. We apperated to Hogsmead and then we walked up to Hogwarts and as we walked we wondered what Harry would be doing at this exact moment, we decided that it wouldn't be nearly as entertaining as our night had been! We got back to Hogwarts at about 11:30, after curfew. We snuck back in and we ran back to the tower, we saw McGonagall escorting Luna back to her dorm, Harry was waiting for us and he was nearly asleep when we got in. **

"**You two got in late, what have you kids been up to?" Harry asked suspiciously.**

"**Oh Harry go upstairs and get to sleep you have Quidditch practise tomorrow!" Harry ran up the stairs following Hermione's instructions.**

"**Was that the real reason you asked him to go upstairs?" I inquired, she shook her head and then she leant towards me and she kissed me on the cheek.**

"**You wish! Now go upstairs and I'll see you tomorrow at 7:00!"**

"**What? What's happening tomorrow?" I was so confused right now!**

"**We're going out again aren't we? I thought you enjoyed this date!"**

"**I did, I just didn't think that you enjoyed it!"**

"**Aw, I really enjoyed it, I promise, now I think we should go to a restaurant, so wear something nice!" She hugged me and kissed me goodnight. I ran up to my dorm and collapsed on my bed.**

"**So, how'd it go? Tell me everything!"**

"**Well…" It took me about an hour to tell him everything.**

"**Well done you cheeky bugger!"**

"**What can I say?!" That night I slept like a baby, this had been a great day!**

**The day before:**

**LUNA'S POV:**

**So I just got a letter from my dad, I have not actually heard from him since the start of term so I am so excited to finally get a letter from him! I opened it and I read on**

_**Dear Luna,  
I'm so sorry that I haven't written sooner but things at the Quibbler have been hectic and I just needed some time to figure out how I tell you this. I am writing to you to tell you some important information about your mother. You know I am a Veela so that means you are half Veela but what you don't know is that your mother is a Veela too. This makes you a full Veela.**_

_**You have just turned 17 and this means that you will start to turn into a Veela. You will change quite a lot physically and mentally. You will become what most men will call 'Hot' which I will not look forward to you experiencing but it is just part of this. You will also find that you have a better mental capability; you are already in Ravenclaw so you have quite a vast knowledge already!**_

_**I have written to your Grandmother and she has agreed to talk to you about the girl stuff, like your appearance, things that I will not be able to teach you! I am sorry that you have had to find out this way, and not face to face! I will write soon, please don't be angry at me!**_

_**Daddy  
xxxXxxx**_

**WOW DAD! Thanks for dropping that on me, he had all holidays to tell me and he didn't, it's not my fault that he didn't have the balls to do anything about it! I can't do this on my own and I don't know about any other Veela at Hogwarts. I think I'll go to Ron, he must have finished his date with Hermione by now, it was 11:20! I ran over to Gryffindor tower and it still took about ten minutes to get over there. Just as I saw Ron and Hermione walking up the stairs McGonagall caught me, it was after curfew and she had a face like a slapped arse.**

"**I expected more from you Luna, out after hours?! I think you should go up to your dorm immediately before I take you there myself!" LOOSEN UP!**

"**But I just need to speak to Ron ab-"**

"**NO! Come on now, let's go!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me up to Ravenclaw tower. Stupid woman, I just needed to speak to Ron for a second and then I would happily go to my dorm. He was right there, so close yet so far! I would sleep and then I would tell him tomorrow, McGonagall couldn't disagree with that surely! I went to bed feeling rather sick but I slept like a baby!**

**When I woke up I felt really weird, I went to the bathroom to get ready and when I looked in the mirror and I saw that I looked really different. My boobs were bigger, I was skinnier and my hair looked beautiful however I styled it. My skin was spot free and my scars on my face were nearly gone! My legs were long and everything was perfectly proportioned! I got out of bed and went to the library. I noticed that everyone was looking at me, then Dean Thomas came up to me and said**

"**Hello, are you new?"**

"**Dean, it's me Luna!"**

"**Luna? What happened to you? Well, I'll see you later yeah; you should come to Gryffindor tower sometime soon!" After that I ran to the library to research Veela.**

**Everything basically said, you're going to be a hot piece of ass after the transformation, oh yeah and you'll also be able to every single mathematical equation in the world! So I was going to be a hot nerd, woo! After all this time of being ignored maybe now I was going to be noticed, everyone was staring at me. Several Wolf-whistled me and then I even got a pinch on the bum! That was the limit, everyone knew who I was, but when I turned around I got a real shock, I saw Draco.**

"**Welcome to Hogwarts, I am your assigned guide, what's your name?"**

"**Luna Lovegood!" I slapped him.**

"**LOONY LOVEGOOD! What happened to you? You actually look hot, swing by the dungeons if you're passing!" He hit her on the but.**

"**HANDS OFF MALFOY!" Ron!**

"**SHE'S TOO GOOD FOR YOU!" Harry!**

"**JUST SLITHER BACK TO YOUR LITTLE DUNGEON!" Hermione! With that he walked off and hugged the others.**

"**Thanks guys! I don't look that different do I?" The boys started to speak but Hermione cut them off.**

"**You do look a little different Luna, but you're still you! I need to ask you what happened though."**

"**Well, I was going to do some research and then find you, but I guess now is as good a time as any!" I handed them the letter and patiently waited till they were finished.**

"**OH MY GOD! I can't believe this, you need to tell McGonagall, Luna this is big!" So off we went to McGonagall's office, I kept on telling them that she didn't like me and that she wouldn't believe me, but they still dragged me off to her office.**

**Hermione went in first, McGonagall liked her most so we thought she best explain. Finally, after an hour of pacing the corridor, we were beckoned inside.**

"**I hear you are in a predicament, I think it best to keep this a secret and you can talk to your Grandmother about furthering your skills. I will give you a pass to the restricted section so you can do some serious research!" She handed us the pass. "Oh and Luna, I am sorry about the other night, I see why you needed to talk to Mr Weasley so badly now!" With that we ran to the library. **

**We spent best part of an hour trying to find a book on Veela's. There wasn't a single one, we were driven to the point of insanity, when finally Hermione suggested that we go and talk to the Librarian.**

"**Hello, can you tell us where we could find a book on Veela's please?" The Librarian checked the database and then turned to me and said.**

"**They have all been checked out, sorry, if you want one you'll have to find the owner of them!" Great! As if this wasn't hard enough already!**

"**Who has the books?"**

"**I believe the books are in the possession of one Mr Draco Malfoy." All in sync we shouted.**

"**MALFOY!" I stormed out of the Library, refusing to believe it.**


	2. Chapter 2 A day in the life of a Veela

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own this! I just want to say thank you to Francesca Salazar and Drunaforever for the reviews! Much appreciated!**

**Luna's POV**

**I ran as quickly as I could, where I was going I don't know, I stopped, where was I going? I had just got this terrible news and then I had now been put together with the most ignorant boy on earth, Draco Malfoy, that's where I would go! The dungeons, he said I should stop by, I am sure that he did not intend to talk to me if I stopped by but I had other things to worry about than his pride!**

**I ran and ran all the way to the dungeons and when I finally got there I discovered that there was no actual way for me to get in! I knocked on the door several times and when it finally opened it was not even Draco, I mean I know there are other people in Slytherin but I just hadn't really thought of what to say to Draco let alone anyone else! It was Pansy Parkinson, urgh, she griminced at me,**

**"What do you want Loony Lovegood!**

**"****I need to speak to Draco, if that's alright with you!"**

**"****What do you need to speak to him for?"**

**"****None of your business!" She smirked.**

**"****He so happens to hen MY boyfriend so I think you ought to leave before I make you!" by now quite sufficient crowd had gathered and we were the centre of attention. People were mumbling and when I didn't leave Pansy tried to shove me but then she jerked back. I thought at first she was having a change of heart but then I saw that about five different boys had come to restrain her, Goyle, Zambini, Crabbe and some other Slytherins but I didn't know who they were. Then they beckoned me inside and they sat for an hour talking to me and then finally Draco came down and I said,**

**"****Draco, I need to talk to you about to something."**

**"****Alright…" he smirked and put his hand round my waist.**

**"****Can we go somewhere a little more private?"**

**"****I like where this is going." I didn't want any hassle so I just went with it until we got upstairs, then I shook off his arm and I got straight down to it.**

**"****I'm a Veela, and so are you…" He started to deny it then I put my hand up to stop him "Don't deny it, I know, I can feel it! You also have every single book on Veela! If you8 were trying to be subtle, I think it's safe to say you failed!" He was scowling now, he looked at me again and a grin appared on his face now.**

**"****Are you serious?! I'm not alone anymore, that's amazing, I think I could explode with happiness right now!"**

**"****WHAT?"**

**"****I am so lonely, no one else is like me, except you, you and me are the only two at Hogwarts! It's so fun, you get to watch normal people worry about dating whilst opther people are throwing themselves at you!"**

**"****That sounds mean Draco!"**

**"****You'll see, I bet you by tomorrow, you'll be doing it too! Go on now I bet potter is getting worried!" I ran off and I found all the boys eagerly awaiting my return. I told them I had to go and they all let out a moan.**

**"****But if you're good I'll be back next weekend!" I winked and walked away, I hadn't just said that! That wasn't me, that was the Veela, great she's already moving in! I walked back to Gryffindor tower and I found Ron, Harry and Hermione and told them all about my talk with Draco, they all agreed that I wouldn't become what Draco said I would, and I wouldn't! **

**It wasn't the next day, or even the day after that, it was the next day, it happened my Veela completely took over for a day, I was so tired of trying to keep it out, I couldn't do it anymore, it was all too much, so I let it just take over, it was a great day today! It went like this.**

**This morning:**

**It has been about five days since I found out, and I think my transformation is near complete. I am so tired because I had been up late doing revision and I had also had to keep my Veela at bay so I decided to just let go. I was just going to let the day play out and see how it goes!**

**I got up and when I got dressed I made my tie fatter and for some reason my top button would do up so I just had to leave it in the end, then I found that my skirt had shrunk so now it only fit when I pulled it up past my hips, so my but was practically visible, my Veela didn't seem to mind so I just went with it. Then I put my make up on, foundation (standard!) and then eyeliner and mascara and blusher and eyeshadow, next I curled my hair and let it fall down my shoulders. I was ready to go so off I went to breakfast!**

**Everyone looked at me as I entered the hall, I got a good amount of wolf whistles, even from the Slytherin table and I gave them a wink, I saw Draco smirking at me so I walked over to him.**

**"****Mind if I sit here boys, it's just there isn't much room on the Ravenclaw table?" They all nodded enthusiastically and I a lot of them waved for me to go and sit with them but I chose to shove Pansy out of the way and sit next to Draco. He leaned towards me and whispered,**

**"****I told you that you would be using this to your advantage didn't I?" I couldn't bear his smugness but my Veela was taking over for the day so she just put on a cheeky grin and said,**

**"****What can I say, you pulled me over to the dark side!" Was she flirting with him?! I think I am going to be sick! It took and extra hour to eat because I was being quizzed on my life and what I liked to do. They asked me my favourite food, Chocolate frogs, they also asked me what my favourite flowers were, snapdragons! Finally Snape came over and told me to go to lessons because I was distracting his house, so as I was leaving I turned grinned and waved back at the Slytherin table, the boys all went bright red! I had Care of Magical creatures next, let's see what my new brain can do! I practically ran to Hagrids' hut I tripped over once or twice but there was always a boy there to help me up! I even had Zambini carrying my books! When I got down there everyone turned to see me then Hagrid looked at me all confused.**

**"****I'm sorry but it's a little too late in the course to take late comers, I think Professor Grubby-Plank still has a few spare places though!" Then he turned away." Hagrid it's me Luna, didn't McGonagall tell you?" He shook his head so I beckoned for him to kneel down and I told him the whole story.**

**"****OH! Alrigh' then Luna, sorry I can see it know!" To my surprise I didn't even need to think during the lesson, everything just came to me! I got every single answer to every single question right! Maybe it was just that this was my favourite lesson! Well best get on with the day and test out this theory!**

**Now:**

**So my theory wasn't correct, it turned out I was now top of the class in every class. Hermione was a bit taken aback in Defence against the Dark Arts and Malfoy couldn't stop grinning at me all day, he had taken my books of Goyle just so he could speak with me! He was very funny was Malfoy, but he was growing on me! I think I might try going full Veela tomorrow too!**

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3 You noticed me

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! REALLY I AM, I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY GIVVING YOU TWO CHAPTERS, SORRY THIS ONE IS SO SHORT IT'S KIND OF A CHAPTER THAT JUST LEADS UP TO MEGA JUICY STUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY AGAIN! AND THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! I JUST WAN TO SAY THAT I OWN NONE OF HARRY POTTER! NOW I AM GOING TO GO HIDE IN MY BATHROOM UNDER THE STAIRS AND CRY ABOUT THAT FACT THAT IT IS NOT A CUPBOARD AND I AM NOT HARRY POTTER!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

**Draco POV**

**I spent the whole day with Luna, it was awesome! She is so funny and she is really clever, she was clever before so she is even cleverer now, I think she must just know…everything! I wonder if she would fancy going to Hogsmead with me. We'd have to go to the Hogshead because me and Rosmerta aren't on good terms after I imperiused her, a couple of years ago now, well I don't think she will of forgotten yet. Then we could go out and I could buy hey pretty things and then we would go out to my little hidey hole and we could talk and- wow, slow down, she hasn't even said yes yet! I turned back to her, she was talking but I wasn't listening, instead I was admiring the way her hair fell down her back. SHUT UP MALFOY! SHUT UP! DON'T THINK THAT! IT'S LUNA LOVEGOOD! **

**"****Malfoy, were you even listening?!" She was angry, NO, NO, NO, don't be angry at me Luna!**

**"****Yes, but could repeat that last part again?" She smirked and grabbed a pillow and then she hit me over the head with it, giggling, she keeps on doing this until I shout for mercy.**

**"****I asked you if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me!" YES YES YES YES YES! Cool Malfoy, play it cool.**

**"****Yeah, that'd be cool!" GOAL!**

**"****Well then I guess tomorrow is as good a time as any!"**

**"****T-T-Tomorrow?"**

**"****Too soon Malfoy?"**

**"****No, no, just thought we'd need to get up early, and you know girls, hate to get up too early, might ruin their beauty sleep!" She hit me with the pillow again.**

**"****You saying I need a beauty sleep?"**

**"****No, No!" I said in a panicked tone. She laughed at me.**

**"****I was kidding Malfoy, I don't need beauty sleep, I don't care!"**

**"****Well I guess we should get to bed now because I don't need my beauty sleep but I'm not so sure about you Draco!" I laughed, she patted her cheek "What? No goodnight kiss?" I went to kiss her on the cheek but then she turned her head and I kissed slap bang on her lips! "Night Draco" she said seductively and then gave me a little wave, I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed, I had a good feeling about tomorrow.**

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4 It's our anniversary!

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I KNOW RIGHT! IT HURTS ME TOO! I THINK I MAY JUST KIDNAP J.K. ROWLING AND MAKE HER GIVE ME HER LIFE! (THAT WAS A JOKE, I WILL NOT ACTUALLY KIDNAP J.K. ROWLING I LIKE IDOLISE HER!)**

**Chapter 4**

**Luna POV:**

**It's me and Draco's three month anniversary! It has been three months since we went to Hogsmead together, it was amazing, we went to the three broomsticks and I made Draco and Rosmerta sit down and talk about the incident a couple of years back. Then we just went out and sat in a little cove Draco had found, there Draco asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend, it had been such an amazing day so I said yes and I do not regret it! We haven't really told anyone, I told Ron, Harry and Hermione. I told Hermione first because she lived across the hall from us so she was bound to find out sooner or later!**

**Last week I gave Draco my present and we… um… yeah… I couldn't wait to give him my present (It was a new broom, I had been saving up ever since I met him I was going to buy something for me but now I think Draco should have it because it makes me happy seeing him happy.) he had pulled some strings and we were going to London next year to see every single type of magical creature in Britain and we were going to look after them for as long as we like! Draco had arranged it with McGonagall and everything, so we literally just had to go!**

**2 weeks later:**

**Oh great, just bloody great! I was in moaning Myrtle's bathroom again, I was throwing up again. That cut it, I was going to use the little muggle stick which tells you if you're pregnant or not. We had all got one and we carried them around with us, just in case! So I peed on the stick, it said that I needed to wait a couple of minutes.**

**"****SHIT!" There was a little plus sign on it, I am pretty sure that means I am knocked up.**

**"****What's wrong with you" she looked in my hand and saw it. "Oh I see, McGonagall's not going to be pleased! Do you want to talk about it?" well I spent most of my day in there, Myrtle was actually really nice, after lessons had ended she took me to McGonagalls' office and we told her my situation, McGonagall was very disappointed in me but said she would tell my father. I hadn't even thought about him yet, he was sure to be angry with me!**

**"****Myrtle, I promise to come see you tomorrow!"**

**"****Thanks, I had fun, I know some great remedies for morning sickness" I gave her a puzzled look. "My mum always wanted us to be prepared."**

**"****OK! See you tomorrow" I walked over to my dorm and I found Draco in my room.**

**"****Luna follow me, there is a new project and well, we are going to share a tower, and so are Ron and Hermione. Isn't it great!" I had to tell Draco, how was I going to tell him, he'll be angry at me, no, no I won't tell him. He led me to my new dorm room, his was next to mine. I think I need to break this off, I think he'll notice if I come to school with a massive stomach.**

**"****Draco, I'm really sorry but, I don't think I can do this anymore."**

**"****But we only just started the project…"**

**"****No not the project Draco, I mean us!"**

**"****I know, I just wanted to try and put it off. Why though?"**

**"****I can't tell you, you'll be mad."**

**"****I promise I won't be! Just don't do this!" Was he begging me?**

**"****I'm sorry."**

**"****Can we be friends?"**

**"****I don't think so, I will just be tempted, I think I will ask to swap with Ron!"**

**"****But-"I ran out before he could finish his sentence.**

**I ran to moaning Myrtles bathroom. She told her everything and then they went to make plans for the birth. I was going to go to St. Mungo's my father had been told and I was going for my scan in a couple of weeks.**

**Draco had been demanding to know the reason (for me breaking up with him) for the past week. I had my scan on Wednesday and I don't think I would hold up until then. Oh no here he comes!**

**"****Luna, please, I will do anything!" How could I not tell him, he was so cute?**

**"****Anything?" No Luna! RESIST!**

**"****Anything! Just name it!" RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!**

**"****Draco, do you promise me that you won't get angry?"**

**"****Yes! I'll marry you if you want, just tell me!"**

**"****Really, you'd marry me! I may get a little more out of this that I bargained for!" He couldn't help but laugh at my amazingly witty jokes!**

**"****Of course I would marry you, you're amazing Luna. I'll tell you the truth Luna. I have always liked you, but I never thought you would go for me, and then this year I have just gone for it. I nearly exploded with joy when you said you'd be my girlfriend!" Quite a few people had gathered to watch now and they were all whispering to each other. Draco saw them, I thought he would be mad but instead he turned around and shouted "I'M IN LOVE WITH LUNA LOVEGOOD! SO EVERYONE ELSE, BACK OFF!" they all just looked from Draco to me and then from me to Draco with their mouths hanging open. It was now or never.**

**"****Draco I'm pregnant."**


	5. Chapter 5 The Malfoys Welcome you

**I AM TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR IT! I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING ROSE ELVEY YOU REMIND ME OF SOMEONE I KNOW WHO IS A-MAZE-ZING! WELL YOU KNOW THE DRILL, I DON'T OWN THIS J.K. ROWLING DOES AND WELL GET USED TO IT BECAUSE I HAVE TO SAY THIS EVERY CHAPTER NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT ANNOY'S Y'ALL! NAH! I KID! I KID! I MAKE FUNNY JOKE! I LOVE LOT, BUT SERIOUSLY...**

**I **

**DON'T**

**OWN**

**HARRY**

**POTTER!**

**THIS IS A REAL LONG CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ARE ALL TUCKED UP IN YOUR BED GETTING READY FOR SOME SERIOUS READING! MOST OF IT JUST MY AUTHOR NOTES! ANY-WHO! NIGHT NIGHT DON'T LET THE BASALISK BITE!**

**Chapter 5**

**Luna POV:**

**"****WHAT! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!"**

**"****Draco, stop it, you promised me you wouldn't be angry! Calm down!"**

**"****Sorry, you've got to admit it's a bit of a shock though Luna! I mean, I'm going to be a dad, I haven't even told my parent's about you yet, now I have to tell them I am having a kid with you! I'm going to be a dad!" I looked around, everyone was still staring at me and Draco. **

**"****SCRAM!" Every kid ran as though they though Draco would kill them!**

**"****I have a scan on Wednesday if you would like to come, I am going to find out what gender the baby is!"**

**"****Yes, that would be great! Do you want a boy or a girl?"**

**"****I don't really mind because well, you can't change it can you, but I would like a girl!"**

**"****Same, I would spoil her rotten!" McGonagall came running down the hall.**

**"****I have been told that Luna has informed you of your situation Mr Malfoy, and your mother and father have found out too, don't ask me how because I am as mystified as the next person! Come with me, they are in my office." We followed her to her office and she stood in a corner whilst Draco and I talked to his mother and father.**

**"****When were you planning on telling us?" Lucius Malfoy, straight to the point.**

**"****Well, I was going to invite Luna round for Christmas, I guess you would have found out then!"**

**"****Draco, I am so happy for you!" His mum went over and hugged him.**

**"****Hello, I am Narcissa, Draco's mother!" She came over and hugged me now.**

**"****Hello, Lucius Malfoy, Good to see you again!" He laughed. Draco glared at him.**

**"****DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP!" I went over to comfort him.**

**"****Draco, calm down, it doesn't matter!"**

**"****NO! IT DOES, YOU'RE FRIENDS WERE TORTURED THERE! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU WERE TOO! NO WE'RE NOT COMING YOU CAN LEAVE NOW! I'LL SEND FOR ONE OF THE HOUSE ELVES TO PICK UP MY THINGS!"**

**"****Draco, I'm going, I don't care if you're not!"**

**"****SEE! Draco, your friend gets my joke!"**

**"****Oh no Mr Malfoy, I found your joke highly UN-amusing but I need to build bridges with my child's biological family."**

**"****Well then I'm coming with you, I don't want you to be alone in that house. I think we'll go now. I will see you in the autumn half term mother!" and with that we left.**

**"****DRACO! WAKE UP WE NEED TO GO TO THE SCAN!"**

**"****OH!" He ran and got changed and then we made our way to St Mungo's.**

**"****Miss Lovegood and Mr Malfoy." Draco squeezed my hand and we followed the nurse, we had been receiving funny looks as soon as we got in there, they were muttering about Hogwarts and teen pregnancy. Draco glared at them more than once.**

**"****OK, Miss Lovegood would you mind lying down please" I did. "This might be a bit cold." It was cold, very cold. A picture came up on the screen and she was showing us where the head was and the feet too. She gave us a picture and we asked for about twenty copies (well some ludicrous number like that anyway!) and she obliged. Draco was kissing my hand and I saw he was crying.**

**"****Draco, are you crying?"**

**"****No! Malfoy's never cry!" I raised my eyebrows. "OK, yes I am but it's beautiful, that's my child in there!" When the nurse came back she said.**

**"****Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" we nodded "It's a girl! Congratulations! I put the pictures in little pink frames, they're only paper frames but on the front it says Our Little Girl." I was crying as well now! "Well you two best get back to school! I don't want to be seeing you any time soon after this baby is born!" We all laughed and we went back to school. We were off timetable all day so we sorted out who was going to be the godparents, we decided on Goyle, Blaise, Pansy and Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was unusual to have six, most had two or four but I wanted the golden trio and Draco wanted his three closest friends. Each of them would get a photo and then each of our parents would get one and then there would be for each of the families to share finally there was us and also Hagrid and McGonagall. **

**3 Months Later:**

**Draco POV:**

**It was time to go home and this time Luna was coming with me! We were having a baby shower during the week, the godparents, bar Hermione of course, were going to come to Malfoy Manor and so were our parents and Hagrid. I was so excited, I was annoyed that we were having it at Malfoy Manor but my parents insisted because they knew Hermione would not come, because of her terrible experience there during the war. We didn't have much of a conversation because Luna was too nervous (as was I if I'm honest!) but she did ask me this:**

**"****Draco when Voldemort asked people to defect to his side and your dad called you and called you. Why did you only go over to his side when your mother called you?"**

**"****I love my mother, she gave up everything for my dad, she became a death eater for him, and she protected me from Voldemort as long as she could, she loves me and she is one of the few who do."**

**"****Well I love you Draco." We didn't talk for the rest of the journey. Luna was very obviously pregnant now and it was big news, so I was not at all surprised to find the entire wizarding press community waiting for us when we pulled into platform 9 ¾. I tried to do my best to protect her from the crowd but it was ultimately Hagrid that helped.**

**"****OI! STOP THA'! LEAVE 'EM ALONE! DON' YOU HAVE MORE IMPOR'ANT THINGS TO BE DOIN'!" He hit the train once and the immediately made a path for us. **

**"****Thanks Hagrid, that was awesome! You're still coming to the baby shower right?!" Luna inquired.**

**"****Wouldn' miss it for the world my dear!" He walked us to my parents and then he left and went to the Leaky Cauldron.**

**"****Hello Luna, Lucius couldn't make it but I am going to introduce you to my family." We raced home and I realised, when I couldn't see their house, that they must have put the fiddulius charm on it. We went inside to find everyone lined up waiting for us.**

**"****This is Rodolphus Lestrange he won't be staying for the baby shower for obvious reasons, this is…" This went on for a while until they came to an end at Andromeda Tonks. "We felt so terrible about what happened to Nymphadora that we took her in. She will be attending the shower. Speaking of which we better get ready, I found a dress I thought you might like you don't have to wear it, it isn't very Malfoy like but I guess you're not a Malfoy!"**

**It was beautiful; it was a lovely cream strapless number which went down to her knees. The baby bump was clearly visible, but I think that was the point. My mother was right when she said it wasn't very Malfoy like but she still thought it was beautiful. We then went to sit down after I got changed into jeans and the top half of a tuxedo. Luna was describing her house to my mother and my mother was hanging on to her every word. Then my father came in and made a suggestion.**

**"****Luna, why don't you decorate some of our rooms?" me and Luna were both as shocked as each other.**

**"****Yeah, that would be great; I could teach you some spells Mrs Malfoy so that you could do the same kind of thing just maybe a different colour scheme, and that way you didn't actually have to paint!"**

**"****Oh please, call me Narcissa! I would like to see what you would do with the ballroom actually, it is terrible dull in there!" She led me and Luna to the ballroom, Luna got out her wand and then suddenly the room had a ceiling like the one at Hogwarts, but it was just stars and there was the occasional shooting star, there were clouds but they were the lights and they looked just like clouds and that is when Luna told me they were clouds just with a special charm on them! Then the walls turned the same blue as the ceiling and blood red roses grew all over the blue, the detail was amazing and when you looked really closely you could see that the roses were made up of words, well names actually, we had all the family names with dates of birth (and sometimes death) next to them, place of birth and even the role in the family e.g. Draco Malfoy –Son of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy, us Malfoy's were a big family so there was a rose per sub-family, the stem always said 'The Malfoy's' after that it would have the other name (bar my family rose of course because it would have been Malfoy Malfoy!) e.g. The Malfoy's – The Lestranges'. **

**It was amazing, I found there was a rose with hardly any names on it, and then I realised it said Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.**

**"****Narcissa it has a charm on to sense any births or deaths in the family and will add them on automatically! Do you like it?" She was smiling and I turned to look at my mother, she was in awe! This was a first, My mother was never impressed with anything!**

**"****Luna, dear, you need to teach me this, it is beautiful!" My dad came in; he too was in awe of this amazing spectacle.**

**"****WOW! This, is amazing, true Malfoy style! Oh and look Draco you have your own rose now too!"**

**"****Thank you Mr Malfoy!" Luna beamed at him.**

**"****Lucius, please! Shall I lead you to your room?"**

**"****Oh, I l thought I'd be in with Draco." She said it so innocently!**

**"****Oh no, that's terribly improper!" RUINED IT!**

**"****Dad, she's already pregnant, it's not like anything else can happen!" me and Luna laughed but my parent's didn't find it funny.**

**"****Fine, but if I hear anything suspicious, I will barge in there and you two will be split up and put on opposite sides of the Manor!" Everyone laughed at this. "Draco go and show Luna your room." I grabbed her hand and we ran up the stairs giggling. My room is all black and green, and I mean it!**

**"****Luna do you think you could decorate my room?" She nodded and I whispered a description in her ear, next thing I know there it is. My room has the star ceiling, but on one wall it has a massive tree on it, with just our two names on it, she enchanted it again so when our daughter was born we would see her name be added! I have no idea what we are going to call our daughter she was due in August so we could call her Leah, which is the female equivalent of Leo, the star sign. Or we could name her after my mother, or Luna's mother. Anyway, on the other walls we drawings of me and Luna, there was one where we were in our little cove and then there was one of me and her having a little peck on the lips! The final one was left blank and on there I was going to ask her to put a drawing of me, her and the baby! We sat there and talked on my bed for a while, I was admiring her handiwork. I looked at the clock and then I head the doorbell.**

**"****Luna, I think we need to go back downstairs, someone is arriving!" We raced down to see who it was and we found none other than Hermione Granger. "Hermione you didn't have to come, we said it was OK!"**

**"****No, your family is here and I intend to see this through, I would like it you, me and your parents could have a talk in that room, Luna you can come too if you like, but you might want to greet the guests that's all!"**

**"****Hermione, it's not really anything to do with me so I'll just stay here I don't want to poke my nose in!" and off we went.**

**Luna POV:**

**Soon everyone had arrived and we went and sat in the living room, we could no longer here what was going on in the other room, it was just me, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Ron and Hagrid sat in the living room now. My father had not been able to make it as he had to go in and do an interview for the Quibbler. The presents were all stacked on the table and we were waiting for Draco, we were all talking about our holiday plans when suddenly Goyle says:**

**"****Luna, your tits are really big!" I had noticed the boy's eyes wandering during the conversation.**

**"****Yeah, I second that!" Draco was back.**

**"****Stop tha'! I don' wanna hear it! I am your teacher and your friend, you're like my daughter Luna, so you can' say tha' in front of me Malfoy!" Hagrid hadn't quite got into the habit of calling him Draco, but Draco didn't mind! Hermione walked in.**

**"****You really think that about me Hagrid! Oh Hagrid I think of you as my father too!" Hermione clapped her hands.**

**"****PRESENTS! Mine first bagsie!" She handed me a big basket. I looked inside and there were little things like a bottle, a blanket with Malfoy stitched on one side and Lovegood on the other, there was knitted cardigan and other little things like that.**

**"****THANK YOU SO MUCH HERMIONE!" I ran and hugged her! Then I saw another present this one from Goyle and Blaise it was rather big. I ripped it open and I found a crib! Well an unconstructed crib but still!**

**"****OH! You guys, you really shouldn't of!" I ran up and hugged them, they both blushed and in a jokily manner Goyle and Blaises' hands crept down my back at exactly the same time I hit them away! "Guys, you can't hit on a pregnant woman, I swear it's like a rule!" They shrugged and sat back down. I saw Harry and Ron's present; when I opened it I found a beautiful Victorian buggy, with a little roof and everything! I was crying now I beckoned them forward and they hugged me. "You guys are the best!" Draco clapped his hands.**

**"****Right men, I think we better get this crib built and same with this buggy! ATTEN-HUT!" They all stood up and saluted Draco and then they marched off with tool boxes, the crib and the buggy, with many "to you, to me, to you, to me's"! I get my wand and I aim it at the fireplace.**

**"****The burrow!" Mrs Weasley's face popped up. "Mrs Weasley I was wondering if you and Ginny wanted to come and talk baby with Hermione and I!" She smiled and they appeared in the fireplace moments later. The whole afternoon they talked until they were told to go and see the crib, Draco had enchanted the crib to look like day when we clapped once and night if we clapped twice! The buggy was amazing! I had always wanted one; I thought it looked natural and prettier than the modern ones. At around eleven that night and then Draco's parents asked us to stay at Christmas too. Of course we said yes and the Draco went out of the room and caught snippets of it, something about making life complete, finally doing it, Christmas day, well whatever it was his mother sounded very excited. The rest of the holidays positively flew by and next thing I knew we were on the train back to Hogwarts.**

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6 She was a bit of a bitch!

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER PLAIN AND SIMPLE!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Luna POV:**

**I picked up my mail and started walking, I got to one letter and on it instead it said 'SLAG' not again, this was like the tenth letter I had got like this, I opened it, yes all the usual stuff about me sleeping around, well nothing new there. I shoved it in my satchel with the rest of them.**

**I was getting really sick of everyone staring at me usually I have Draco to keep me happy but he had run off and said he would be back and to carry on. Suddenly he reappeared along with Goyle, Blaise, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Next thing I know they have made a circle around me. "Guys, what are you doing?"**

**"****Luna we don't need everyone else staring at your big tits!" Goyle, I hit him over the head of the daily prophet, that's when I see it. A very small article about me.**

**_LOVEGOOD'S LOVE CHILD_**

**_Miss Luna Lovegood, girlfriend of Mr Draco Malfoy also mother of his child. Maybe? My source at Hogwarts tells me that it is in fact Mr Malfoy's arch enemy, Harry Potter's, baby…_**

**I didn't read on, I just stopped everyone turned around and looked at me I shoved the article at Draco and ran off to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, crying. It turned out she was quite popular now, there were a gaggle of girls around her and she was laughing with them, when she saw me she floated over to me and asked me what happened, I stared at the girls and they all ran out.**

**"****Oh, Myrtle someone said that it's not… not Draco's!" She looked shocked. I found Draco's copy of the prophet he had forgotten to take, so I had picked up for him!**

**"****Who would say that? I mean it's totally ridiculous, and I mean they're friends now anyway!"**

**"****I know, but Myrtle everyone has seen it! I'm never going to come out of this bathroom ever again!" Suddenly the door burst open and I ran into a cubicle.**

**"****Myrtle is Luna in here?" She shook her head, it was Draco. I let out a sob. He ran to the cubicle next to mine and stood on the toilet to look into my cubicle. "Luna, I know it isn't true, I mean it was the Skeeter woman, she probably doesn't even have a "source at Hogwarts" I mean come on, everybody loves you!"**

**"****Not everybody!" I shoved the letters at him. "I mean the idiot hand wrote it, but I don't know whose handwriting it is!" **

**"****I do." He looked fuming "I will see you at lunch, love you" he kissed me on the forehead.**

**"****I have care of Magical creatures next, do you mind walking me there Myrtle?"**

**"****Not at all Luna, come on!" So we rushed over to Hagrids' hut and apologised he took me to the side half way through class and said **

**"****Don' worry Luna, I don' believe a word tha' prophet says! Especially tha' Skeeter woman!"**

**"****Thanks Hagrid, I knew I could trust you!"**

**"****So how's she doin?" She kicked so I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. "AW! Lively one ain' she!" we talked until lunch then I walked to the great hall with Myrtle. **

**"****Draco, did you find out who it was?"**

**"****Oh, yeah it was Astoria Greengrass but I sorted it out don't worry!" I was so hungry, I ate my lunch and Draco's and Goyle's and then me and Ron had a waffle eating contest, I won of course! I got up to leave and I found someone in my way.**

**"****YOU SLAG! YOU SLEEP AROUND, THE CHOOSEN ONE AND DRACO! BET YOU'VE DONE RON AND GOYLE TOO!" Someone slapped me in the face.**

**"****Wha-?"**

**"****DO YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE PREGNANT YOU CAN SCREW WHOEVER YOU WANT?!" another slap.**

**"****What are you talki-"**

**"****OH! DON'T GIVE ME THAT! DRACO ACTUALLY THOUGHT IT WAS HIS!" another slap and a punch in the chest.**

**"****IT IS HIS!" She shoved me to the floor then kicked me, too close to the baby then again in the back and then in the head, I was near unconscious when I saw the Godparents tackle her whilst Draco lifted me up. Then I don't remember a thing.**

**Draco POV:**

**"****GET OFF HER! IT'S MINE ASTORIA! YOU BITCH! THAT'S MY LUNA!" I ran over to Luna, her head was bleeding I took off my jumper and I put it on the spot where she was bleeding. What about the baby, Astoria had kicked her just too close the baby for my liking. OMG she wasn't moving. I shook her and shook her. "LUNA WAKE UP FOR ME HUN! I LOVE YOU! COME ON! LUNA!" I ran off to McGonagalls' office and she took me and Luna straight to St. Mungo's. They tried to tell me to go away but I down right refused, I only let them take her off me because McGonagall told me that they would help her. Was standing there just looking at her, this was not happening, suddenly my mother and father appeared.**

**"****What's happening the rose on the wall, the one with you and Luna on it, it started to die!" My mother.**

**"****WHAT! NO! SHE CAN'T BE DYING!" I held her hand "COME ON LUNA, I NEED YOU!" Her eyes started to flutter open, yes, yes! "Luna, come on honey, I love you too much!" her eyes opened and then they turned to me. **

**"****Well she was a bit of a bitch…" she was so cute, she gave a weak laugh. A woman came bustling through with an ultra sound scanner and she looked at the monitor. She started to walk away, I ran after her. **

**"****IS SHE OK? IS THE BABY OK? ARE THEY BOTH OK?"**

**"****Calm down Mr Malfoy, they're both going to be fine, Luna is a little battered and bruised but the baby was unaffected. Luna was fine! THANK YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7- Christmas at the Malfoys

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Chapter 7:**

**Luna POV:**

**I am so excited to be spending the holidays with Draco, I don't think my dad can come again, he has just got so much work at the quibbler, I think he is just using the Quibbler as an excuse not to visit me and Draco because he doesn't like Draco and his family. It had been about a month since Astoria attacked me. She had been expelled from Hogwarts and was to be home-schooled from now on. Me and Draco had just gotten off the train and we were met by Narcissa who swiftly took Luna and Draco into a hug.**

**"****Welcome back! Oh, Luna you're getting so big!" My hand immediately went to my stomach. "Oh no, it's not a bad thing! You look amazing positively glowing!" I blushed.**

**"****Thank you, you look amazing too!"**

**"****I have been doing some decorating, oh and every time we've had people over we have shown them your ballroom makeover and they all said how amazing they thought it was they thought it was beautiful."**

**"****Well, I look forward to seeing what you've done with the place!" We hurried back to the manor and then I went on my tour of the house, it was a lot brighter now and there wasn't much green except for the lime green in the kitchen! **

**The next week, Christmas day:**

**Draco POV:**

**OK! This was it. Luna was sat in front of me and she had opened every present except from mine. She stood up to get some food when I stopped her; I got down on one knee,**

**"****Luna, I love you. Simple as, I love the way your eyes constantly glaze over, I love the way you care about your father, I love the way you love me. So Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?" She was crying.**

**"****Of course you silly man!" She then gave me a big fat kiss! I wiped away her tears, YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! YES! I can't believe she said yes!**

**"****Well, Mrs Luna MALFOY! I think we need to go out and celebrate!" She nodded and we apparated straight to Diagon Alley. We went to a little restaurant down the road and after dessert I went out for a second to get some fresh air I remember someone running at me screaming about Luna and then I got one punch to the face and I blacked out. **

**Luna POV:**

**Draco was taking a long time so I went outside just in time to see the back of a man running away. I looked around and then I found him, he was lying in a pool of blood and he had a pair of black eyes, bruises everywhere and I could hardly see anything else because of the blood coming out of his many wounds.**

**"****DRACO!" I ran forward.**

**"****No, come on! I came back for you now you have to come back for me!" His eyes fluttered open and he tried to talk. "Sh, don't try to talk, I will get you to St Mungos!" I apparated there straight away and then the wait begun, it felt like hours before anyone came with news on Draco. "IS HE OK?!"**

**"****Well, he's stable…" She didn't look into my eyes, oh my god…**

**"****What do you mean, can I talk to him?"**

**"****Well, he's not awake yet, but you can sit with him."**

**"****When will he wake up?"**

**"****We're not sure"**

**"****YOU'RE NOT SURE! YOU'RE NOT SURE!"**

**"****Calm Down Ms Malfoy!"**

**"****What can I do? Can I help?"**

**"****There is only one thing that can help and I doubt you'll be much help, but Mr Malfoy, well he is Veela, and he needs to be bitten by his mate, his Veela mate." I knew right then what needed to be done.**

**"****I'll do it!"**

**"****VEELA mate!"**

**"****I AM VEELA!" I ran and I ran till I got to Draco's bedside and I shoved the nurses aside and, with many weird glances, bit his neck. His mother pulled me away.**

**"****Good job honey, he'll wake soon." I didn't leave his side, he looked so fragile sat there with his cuts and bruises. At midday I found myself running down to the relatives room to get his parents. Draco was awake, and I was going to find out who did this and I was going to make them pay.**

**"****Draco, Draco honey who did this to you?"**

**"****No, I can't tell you, you'll hate me…"**

**"****I promise I won't"**

**"****If you don't hate me then you'll just laugh it off and not believe me for example what if I told you the truth and I told you it was Neville would you believe me?"**

**"****Yes of course, so who was it?"**

**"****Luna, it ****_was _****Neville…" Tears formed in my eyes. No, No, not Nev, please not Nev, anyone but Nev. I shook my head. "See I told you that you wouldn't believe me, you can keep the ring, it'll just remind me of you."**

**"****Why would I give you my ring, I believe you, it's just hard to take in, I trust you, I don't think you would lie. I love you so much!" I hugged him I don't care if it hurt him, I needed a hug! **

**I went and took a shower and then I called McGonagall and she said she would see to getting Draco taken to the schools Hospital wing so I could go to school and he could be there with me, he would have to go by Magic Carpet, only the emergency services are allowed these because they are very expensive and their fuel is very expensive too, but they are big so they can transport people far distances without apparating.**

**A couple of weeks later:**

**Draco was still in a bad way but he was on his way to recovery, we had decided against charges because Neville had nothing really and we weren't going to take any action because we would get expelled.**

**I had been on the train for an hour when Neville walked past my compartment. I took no notice and then, thanks to the morning sickness, I felt so sick I had to run full speed to the toilets. I was walking back when I was suddenly pulled into a compartment.**

**"****OI!" I turned around to see Neville.**

**"****Hey Luna!"**

**"****Neville don't even speak to me!"**

**"****Why?"**

**"****You know why!"**

**"****Oh because I beat up Malfoy! Come on, the Luna Lovegood I know and love hates Malfoy!"**

**"****Well that's where you're going wrong, I'm not longer Luna Lovegood!" I held up my hand to show him my ring. Suddenly, he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. He pinned me against the wall, I was squirming underneath him, how much did this kid weigh?**

**"****Stop it you're crushing me! Stop it!" All this time I was trying to use my wand, Neville realised this and he snatched it away and he threw it across the compartment, he resumed kissing me, I was still trying to push him away, I kept on trying to shout for help and the Neville started to unbutton my shirt, I was screaming now and suddenly Pansy and Goyle burst into the compartment. Pansy sent a quick kick to Neville's back and Neville turned around in time to see Goyle's fist flying into his face**

**"****ARE YOU OK?" Goyle had run over to me and was lightly feeling my tummy and my forehead.**

**"****Goyle, get your hands off her! She's fine, a bit shocked but fine!" **

**"****Thanks Pans, and you too Goyle, that was close!"**

**"****We heard about Draco!"**

** "****Yeah, he's in a pretty bad way, but he is coming to Hogwarts with a medi-witch on a magic carpet." Goyle was still checking me over when his eyes fell on my hands, he gasped.**

**"****You and Draco never!" I was confused and then I realised what he was talking about and I nodded. Goyle whispered to Pansy and then we talked until we got to Hogwarts, by this time we had returned to my compartment and told of my thrilling tale and we all made a pact to let me take care of telling Draco, I think we may press charges now, or at least tell McGonagall!**

**When we got to Hogwarts I went to find Draco and then when McGonagall came to visit we told her about everything that had happened with Neville and she said she would expel him and report him to the Ministry and Draco said that he would see to it Kingsley saw to the case himself. Neville was going away for a long time! We had a little chat about our engagement with McGonagall and then I had to go to the start of term feast and Draco was deemed well enough to come too, he sat with me and my friends at Gryffindor table as did Pansy, Blaise and Goyle. McGonagall had nearly finished her speech when she raised her voice suddenly.**

**"****Oh, and one more thing, we have a new pupil, Mrs Luna Malfoy!" She pointed at me and everyone turned to look at us, everyone knew it was a joke, I was expecting silence therefore I was very surprised when people started to stand and were applauding us, we were beckoned to the front by McGonagall and she gave us some flowers and some Champagne, and she tapped her nose to tell us it was another one of those Hogwarts secrets.**

**"****These are from the Hogwarts staff and the paintings and ghosts decided what to get you, I saw nearly headless Nick and the Bloody Baron talking and then to my great surprise McGonagall called them up too.**

**"****I believe the Bloody Baron has something to ask to the Grey Lady." The Grey Lady floated up to the front of the hall.**

**"****My Dear Grey Lady, I think your amazing in every single way so…will you do me the honor of loving me until…well until the end of time!"**

**"****Of course, I've been waiting for you to say that since the day we died!" They did kind of a weird hug which didn't go to well as they ended up forgetting to float and sunk down into the floorboards! About twenty minutes later they reappeared looking rather messy, hm, wonder what they were doing!**

Paste your document here...


	8. Chapter 8- Oh shoot

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I just want to apologise to the short chapter but I think this will suffice.**

**WARNING: DANGEROUS AMOUNT OF FLUFF IS CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER! READ WITH CAUTION!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Luna POV:**

**Five months later:**

**I can't believe Draco had left; he had been accepted into a healer program for students, he had fully recovered too. It was April now and it had been about five months since I had spent Christmas at the Malfoy's. **

**I was massive and I have been struggling to walk because of it. Potions had just finished and I was talking to the godparents.**

**"****So Blaise, Goyle, do you think you co-" NO, NO, NOT NOW!**

**"****Luna, what do you need o- um, Luna please tell me you just peed yourself…" I shook my head.**

**"****Shoot…"**

**"****Hermione get Madame Pomfrey." She ran to the door, but it shut just before she got there.**

**"****It won't open, whose idea was it to put an automatic lock on this thing?!" They were blasting it with everything they had about two hours later it was still standing, shut, locked. "Well, guess what guys, now you need to complete this one test."**

**"****What?" Blaise.**

**"****HELP ME DELIVER THIS BABY!" They all rushed over to me,**

**"****Oh OK. Right, get some hot water and some towels and, Pansy, I think you and I are going to have to take the lead on this one, I don't know how the boys would cope…" They were all blushing slightly now at Hermione's comment. "HURRY UP BOYS! GET EVERYTHING COMFORTABLE AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE MORAL SUPPORT AND FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN SOME ONE TRY TO CONTACT DRACO!" I think she was a bit stressed now! **

**Harry pulled out a DA galleon and he sent a message to everyone, which was a little uncalled for, but when we invented them we didn't make them so you could call a specific person. Then again, I don't think we had anticipated a situation quite like this!**

* * *

**3 Hours Later:**

**I heard several pairs of footsteps, rushing down the staircase. Someone tried to open the door, and when it wouldn't open, went on to swear and punch the wall, good to see Draco had arrived.**

**"****IT'S STUCK!" We all cried out in unison "Hermione I think I'm ready to go now!" Next thing I knew there were a load of bangs emitting from the door, what on earth was he doing out there? **

**"****NO WAY AM I MISSING THE BIRTH OF MY FIRST CHILD!" Draco screamed as he gave one last kick to the door before it fell off its hinges. He ran through the, now empty, doorway swiftly followed by Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.**

**"****Right! If you aren't female, leave!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. Draco turned to leave but McGonagall caught him and turned him around. **

**"****Not you, Mr Malfoy, honestly, I thought that much would have been obvious! You are going to have to help Mrs Malfoy through this!" He came over and grabbed my hand real tight and I laughed.**

**"****Draco, I think you'll find that I am the one who should be squeezing your hand! Not the other way around, last time I checked I was the one who was giving BIRTH!" He immediately loosened his grip.**

**"****Oh, right, sorry…" he mumbled.**

**After about an hour of screaming, near breaking Dracos' hand and extreme pain, I had brought a beautiful baby girl into this world. I was so tired and I don't think I could stay awake much longer to be honest!**

**"****You need you rest now Luna, we will see you later." Draco didn't leave me, I was in the Hospital wing now and my daughter, oh I still can't get over saying that was lying in a baby bed next to Draco and me. About 3 hours later I awoke to find Madam Pomfrey hovering over me.**

**"****Now, now dear, we advise skin on skin contact for the first hold."**

**"****WHAT?! I ALREADY GOT HER PREGNANT!"**

**"****I MEANT FOR THE BABY!" Draco took a step back and mumbled something. I nodded and Madam Pomfrey went and got the baby whilst I undid my shirt. Draco pulled the curtains around my bed as to respect my decency. Madam Pomfrey came back over holding the baby and she handed her to me. It was the best day of my life, I was immediately filled with warmth and I thought I could never be say again, I laid the baby on my stomach and she looked at me expectantly. It took me a while to figure it out. She wanted to be fed, Draco had worked it out and he turned away and looked from the ceiling to the floor, whistling. I fed her and then I fully covered myself up.**

**"****Draco, do you want to hold your daughter?"**

**"****Daughter, oh my gosh, I'm a dad… YES I WANT TO HOLD MY DAUGHTER!" When he picked her up his eyes filled with tears and he looked at me, then to our daughter and he kissed her head gently and he said "Right, well I think we should name her Aura."**

**"****Aura?"**

**"****Yes, it is close to the spelling of nature in other languages. She looks so natural and just like the perfect combination of everything!"**

**"****I wonder if everyone knows you're such a soppy, girly girl!"**

**"****So, can we name her Aura?" I nodded and went back to sleep, leaving Draco with Aura.**

**Draco Malfoy. Luna Malfoy. Aura Malfoy.**


	9. Chapter 9- Goodbye

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! This isn't the last chapter BTW! I just remembered that they should be graduating! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Draco POV:**

**About five months later:**

**"****So what is the-" the moody professor was interrupted by a terrible cry. Luna got up to deal with it but I stop her, if she did it, she would get into trouble whereas I wouldn't. "Draco, would you shut up your insufferable infant?!" I walked over to her and smelt her, no, I had fed her at the start of the lesson it was probably just because she was lonely. I picked her up and carried her over to the desk and started writing with he still in my arms.**

**"****Draco, you and your ugly baby need to get out of my classroom!" WHAT?! DID HE JUST…**

**"****WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER?!"**

**"****Ugly, now GET OUT!" I gave Aura to Luna and I ran at my potion master. I grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against a wall. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He nodded weakly and I grabbed my books and Aura and walked to Professor McGonagalls classroom. I knocked on the door and when she called for me to enter I noticed that she had Harry and Ron in her class. I turned to them and beckoned them to the front.**

**"****What do you need Mr Malfoy?"**

**"****I need my dear potions master fired!"**

**"****Who is your potions master?"**

**"****Professor Panse, professor."**

**"****And why do you want him fired?"**

**"****He called Aura ugly!" Just then the door burst open and Professor Panse stormed in.**

**"****THAT LITTLE GIT PINNED ME AGAINST A WALL AND SHOUTED AT ME!"**

**"****Is this true Mr Malfoy?"**

**"****I was provoked!"**

**"****Both of you here now! Mr Malfoy you are having a detention on Saturday and Professor Panse I will be asking you to take a couple of days leave to think about what you have done! I expect this from the children but from one of my faculty members! I am ashamed you two are both lucky not to be thrown out for this behaviour!" We both walked out, heads hung in shame. I ran to my common room and found Luna waiting for me. She wondered if I was suspended and when I told her I wasn't she hit me over the head and said that I was an idiot. Then she took Aura off and I watched as she sung a lullaby to get Aura to sleep. I never heard the end of the lullaby because I too fell asleep, right where I was, on the sofa. **

**When I woke up the next morning I found the strangest thing, Aura, floating above her cot cross legged and glowing. I got rather worried and then I remembered that she would be whole Veela so this is just one of those things that I was going to have to deal with, a floating baby!**

**I had Care of Magical creatures first but I knew we wouldn't get anything done because Hagrid was ooing and ahing over Aura, he could hold her very easily in just one hand, it was rather cute really. I was right of course and we got nothing done except got attacked by our books whilst Hagrid took Aura. I went and got Aura at the end of the lesson but she had fallen asleep and Hagrid offered to take her for the day, I was relieved because I had to start studying for my N.E.W.T's or else I would never get onto the Healer training programme.**

**I spent the rest of the day in the library and in the great hall. Suddenly Hagrid came running in with Aura in his arms.**

**"****DRACO! DRACO LISTEN! SAY IT AGAIN! SAY DRACO!"**

**"****Dragon!" Aura shouted and the giggled.**

**"****AH! FIRST WORD! FIRST WORD IS DRAGON!"**

**"****I KNOW RIGH' I RAN STRAIGH' HERE!"**

**"****DID EVERYONE HERE THAT…MY BABAY'S FIRST WORD WAS DRAGON! DRAGON!"**

**"****Draco calm down mate, I think everyone knows now! Oh go and tell Luna!" I didn't need to be told twice, I ran to the Library, she said she would be in there for the rest of the day. I ran and I knocked over several people I just said sorry and kept on running shouting Dragon at no one in particular. **

**"****LUNA!"**

**"****SH! THIS IS A PLACE OF STUDY!" Madame Filch (Pince)  
"Sorry, Aura just said her first word!"**

**"****Oh, well OK, she is in her little spot!" I ran right to the back of the Library and Luna looked at me with a confused expression.**

**"****Aura say Draco."**

**"****DRAGON!"**

**"****Oh my gosh! S-S-She spoke!"**

**"****Yeah, I heard!" **

**"****Well I think I've done enough studying for one day! Let's go have a picnic!"**

**One Month Later:**

**"****Now I want two handpicked students to say a few words about their time at Hogwarts. I ask Mr and Mrs Malfoy to the podium!" I looked at Luna and she grabbed my hand, I picked up Aura and off we went.**

**"****Well, as you can probably see, this year has been quite eventful, well for starters for me it has been the best year of my life, I have married the girl I love and we now have a beautiful baby girl and I can say that I am so happy about it. I don't care about what other people think, she is perfect!"**

**"****Which one are you talking about?!" Blaise shouted out.**

**"****BOTH! They are both amazing. You will already know this but I was once a very terrible person but this year I have been turned around, someone who loves me has been there for me and I am happy to say that I have been there for them, but enough about me, the rest of the year has been interesting too! Luna…"**

**"****Thanks Draco! I would just like to say how close this year is, we have seen so much, hell most of our year personally helped bring down VOLDEMORT! You know what they say, once you've killed a dark wizard together, you are friends for life. I think that's the phrase anyway!" This caused laughter to surge through the crowd. "I want to say thank you to all of our friends and teachers, but again I would think that these teachers are our friends, we have been through a hell of a lot and I am proud to say that I was part of it. It is certainly one to tell the grandkids! Professor McGonagall, these flowers are for you and I think we all want to say a huge thank you especially for protecting the school even throughout a war. I have one last thank you and it goes to Albus Dumbledore, thank you for looking over us and making sure we got this place back up and running! I would like a moment silence to remember the fallen now." After that minute was up people looked back to us and I saw Luna sit down, I walked up with Aura and I said:**

**"****One final thing. Can you say Draco for me Aura?"**

**"****Dragon!" Everyone laughed as we took our seats.**

**"****OK, well I guess a thank you and a goodbye to the Hogwarts class of 1999!" We all through our pointy caps up into the air.**

**This was the last time I would ever see Hogwarts!**

**Goodbye.**


	10. Chapter 10- SORRY

I have changed my mind I can't think of anything else to add to the story so it will be the end


End file.
